


A Friend in Need

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [172]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Non AU heats are very tiring and painful for omegas to go through, and while there are pills available, they often have varied and sometimes disastrous side effects on omegas. And everyone knows that the best thing for an omega's heat is Alpha come. Anything to do with an Alpha eases heats.</p><p>Jensen and Jared are best friends. Jensen's an Alpha and Jared's an omega, and when Jared gets his heat, Jensen usually takes care of him. However, it's not sexual or romantic between them, it's completely natural, besides it not being common in their society (and they know it too). When Jared gets his heats, Jensen would let him suck on his cock and milk his knot to get drink his come. Jensen would also let Jared wear his hoodies and jackets, and cuddle him each night during his heat to help him sleep, as his scent eases Jared's heats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this!

**Prompt** : Non AU heats are very tiring and painful for omegas to go through, and while there are pills available, they often have varied and sometimes disastrous side effects on omegas. And everyone knows that the best thing for an omega's heat is Alpha come. Anything to do with an Alpha eases heats.

Jensen and Jared are best friends. Jensen's an Alpha and Jared's an omega, and when Jared gets his heat, Jensen usually takes care of him. However, it's not sexual or romantic between them, it's completely natural, besides it not being common in their society (and they know it too). When Jared gets his heats, Jensen would let him suck on his cock and milk his knot to get drink his come. Jensen would also let Jared wear his hoodies and jackets, and cuddle him each night during his heat to help him sleep, as his scent eases Jared's heats. Can I please have whimpering and desperate Jared, who instantly relaxes as soon as he's able to suck on Jensen's cock, while Jensen strokes his hair and talks soothingly to him. And when Jensen comes, because it's from his knot, Jared's able to wrap his lips around the head and drink like if he were drinking something from a bottle because there's so much. And probably have them like curled up on the couch, watching TV or something, with Jared wrapped up in Jensen's arms while they kiss slowly and languidly as Jared works through his heat?

 

Jared could feel his heat coming on days before it actually happened. He called Jensen the day he knew it was going to start and waited for the alpha’s smooth voice to wash over him. “Hi, Jay,” Jensen greeted. “Starting soon?”

“Today,” Jared replied. “In a couple hours I imagine.” He gritted his teeth when he felt arousal pool in his stomach. “Probably less.”

“Okay, I’ll come over. What do you want me to bring?”

“The usual,” Jared replied. “Some clothes, water, food, your lovely company.”

“I am delightful,” Jensen joked.

“Whatever. I only like you for your knot.”

“Some best friend,” Jensen grumbled. “You suck.”

“If you’re nice,” Jared replied. His mouth was almost watering with the idea of a fat, alpha cock in his mouth.

“I’ll be over in 10 minutes with a pizza,” Jensen said. “And some other heat-necessities.”

“I feel bad, making you skip work,” Jared said. “And you know this isn’t something every alpha would agree to.”

“Yeah, it’s a hardship to hang out with my best friend for a couple of days, get laid constantly, and eat my best friend’s free food when I could be filming Dean Winchester and getting thrown into fake motel walls,” Jensen drawled. The Texas twang in his voice comforted Jared, the same voice that comforted Jared when he first met Jensen at the audition and Jared was scared of screwing up Sam Winchester. “Stop feeling bad about your heat,” Jensen scolded. “You’re my best friend and you never have to apologize for anything.”

Jared squirmed and felt his ass start to lubricate, the smooth alpha voice bringing his heat on faster. “Hurry, please!”

“Oh my way,” Jensen said. “See you soon!”

“Bye.” Jared’s ass clenched and a low fire started to spread through him. He needed Jensen’s come.  He felt dampness between his cheeks and slid off his jeans and underwear so he wouldn’t ruin them. He stuck a couple fingers up his ass that slid in easily and moaned. It felt so good. He rode his fingers and waited to hear the door open. Jared had given Jensen a spare key years ago, so the alpha could drop by whenever he wanted and not make Jared get up. It was useful now, because Jared was too busy scissoring his fingers to realize that the door had opened. It was only when the scent of thick, alpha arousal entered the home that Jared realized his best friend was here. “Jensen!” He called.

Shoes landed in the corner and then his best friend came running in. “You’re a mess.”

“Asshole. I’m in pain.” Jared wanted to give him the finger but that would require him to move his hand and Jared wasn’t going to do that.

“Okay. Well I brought you a present,” Jensen replied. He handed Jared a poorly wrapped dildo. “It was the biggest one they had.”

“Oh my god you’re the best best friend ever,” Jared sighed. He slid the dildo in, his ass easily opening to let the toy inside. “Shit, that feels good.”

His body had started to sweat with exertion and the heat that raged through him. He whimpered and bucked on the dildo while Jensen started to tease his nipples. Jared mewled at the extra sensation and his cock dribbled precome. Jensen scratched a nail over the head lightly and Jared bucked. “Oh please, please Jensen!”

Jensen stripped his own clothes off and Jared practically drooled at the sight of his erect alpha cock. The knot was visible at the base and his balls were full of come Jared couldn’t wait to suck down. “Oh god, alpha, let me suck your cock, please!”

“You want this?” Jensen teased, stroking his dick. “You want to go to your knees right here in the living room and suck my cock?”

“Please, Jen, please!” Jared begged.

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” Jensen winked. “I’d never complain about having your mouth around me.”

“You’re the worst,” Jared replied without any heat. He shuffled forward and sucked the thick cock into his mouth. Jensen groaned and cupped the back of Jared’s head with his hand.

“That’s it baby, suck it,” Jensen encouraged. “You’re doing so good, Jay, I wanna make you feel better. Make me come, baby boy.” Jared moaned when Jensen called him that, it made him feel protected the way Dean would always protect Sam.

His cock was big and full on Jared’s tongue and he suckled away, using his tongue to tease the underside and sliding off to lick at the head of the cock teasingly. Precome tasted sweet on his tongue and he latched on again, taking Jensen’s cock all the way to the base. His hand stroked Jensen’s balls, full of delicious alpha come.

“Yeah, make me come,” Jensen moaned. “You look so gorgeous on your knees, your perfect lips wrapped around me. I want to fuck your perfect mouth.”

“Do it,” Jared begged, sliding off Jensen’s dick. “Fuck my mouth, please.”

Jensen started to pump his hips and fuck Jared’s mouth. Jared suckled lightly and couldn’t wait until he could drink Jensen’s come. Jared went to feel Jensen’s knot and noticed it swelling. Jensen’s hips stilled. “Now come on. Suck me until I come.”

Jared sucked and licked and massaged Jensen’s knot. He felt it swell all the way and come started to pour down Jared’s throat. He drank down his come and Jensen sank down onto the couch with his legs spread and Jared between them. Jared closed his eyes and rested his head against Jensen’s thigh while he swallowed his treat. Jensen’s hand went and stroked through his hair. “That’s it. Drink my come, Jay. It’s going to make you feel better.”

One of Jared’s hands lazily pumped the dildo and soon his orgasm splattered against his stomach. His hand still worked Jensen’s knot so more come came out. He suckled like it was the teat of the bottle and felt comforted with Jensen’s hand carding through his hair and warm come flowing into his mouth. It was sweet and delicious and Jared could already feel his heat abating a little bit. The burning desire was slowly slipping away and he could relax. “I brought you some clothes. I know the scent helps you.”

“Thank you,” Jared murmured, swallowing the last of his come. “It does help.”

Jensen handed him a pile of sweatshirts and tee shirts. He’d bought them purposely big so Jared could fit into them. They swamped Jensen, and were even a little big on Jared, but the omega felt all snuggly in them so Jensen kept wearing them. “What do you want to do?” Jensen asked.

Jared adjusted Jensen on the couch so he was lying lengthwise and pushed his legs apart so he could crawl between them. He laid his head on Jensen’s shoulder and nuzzled under his neck. “Let’s do this. Let’s cuddle.”

“We’re grown men, we don’t _cuddle_ ,” Jensen grumbled. “Masculine men. Grr.”

“Whatever, we’re totally going to snuggle,” Jared retorted. “Snuggle buddy.”

“I am such a good best friend,” Jensen replied.

Jared chuckled. “Can you image if the fans knew what we were doing right now?”

“Fan fiction sales would skyrocket,” Jensen said.

“I don’t think that you _sell_ fanfiction,” Jared said.

“Why? Do you read it?”

“Hey, I’ve been described as having a golden tan and well-defined muscles. I enjoy the description.”

Jensen chuckled and grabbed the TV remote. “What should we watch?”

“I think the Cowboys might be playing. Try and find the game. Or we could run lines.”

“No, I want a break from Dean Winchester,” Jensen decided. “I need to watch football to feel like a man while I cuddle with my best friend.”

“You love to cuddle with me, don’t even lie.” Jared snuggled closer and kissed Jensen’s neck. “Thank you so much. For doing this each for me.”

Jensen leaned down and pressed their lips together. “Jay, you’re my best friend and I love you. Getting laid for 3 straight days isn’t a bad thing. Except I can’t come at all on the fourth day.”

Jared laughed and leaned up to kiss Jensen. Jensen was a _really_ good kisser. And it was nice to curl up with him, kissing, because things would never get weird between the two of them. It made their friendship stronger, even. And if Jared ever found an alpha, or Jensen ever found an omega, the two of them could stop the sex without any awkwardness in their friendship later. Jared started to tear up and Jensen kissed his cheeks. “Why so sad?”

“Hormones,” Jared grunted. “But they’re happy tears. I’m happy you’re here and we’re together. Can you imagine if one of us weren’t cast in these roles? I don’t even think I could play Sam with anyone but you.”

“Little omega, getting all emotional from his heat,” Jensen teased.   
“Fucking hate you,” Jared retorted. He pressed his body closer, and tucked himself into the sweatshirt, accepting Jensen’s languid kisses.

Jensen fed Jared one time before bed, with Jared’s hands working his knot and drinking another load of Jensen’s come. They drank several bottles of water and the entire pizza before falling into Jared’s huge, comfy bed and Jensen tucking the covers over him. Jared was wearing Jensen’s pajamas and had his nose buried in the older man’s hair, inhaling the scent and calming the heat inside him craving a cock. Jensen stuffed the dildo into Jared’s hole before they slept so Jared didn’t feel uncomfortably empty. The two best friends fell asleep cuddled against each other, knowing that they would wake up sated and best friends.

 

 


End file.
